Growing Up
by Cornpuffs
Summary: When Young Link (reffered as Lil' Link) comes to the new tournement, he deals with feelings he has never felt before as a new smasher comes (non-yaoi)


Growing Up  
  
Hi! In case you didn't know, this is my First fic in Super Smash Bros. If you know me from somewhere, this is my first serious fic that couples Lil' Link and Nana, the Ice Climber girl.(Did I say all serious? No.) I like Lil' Link better than Young Link, so that's who I'm talking about.All right, on to the show!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
The young version of the two Link's sat in his bed in his treehouse. Link, the boy's older self, was living in a small house where the Deku Tree Sprout resided. He was hungry, but he had to wait for his older self to come back home from Hyrule Castle protecting King Marth and Queen Zelda, who married to unite Altaria and Hyrule into one country, called Hyrulia. Link had told Lil' Link that for a while, he and Zelda had dated, but they drifted apart, still good friends.  
  
"Why does he think I can cook? That idiotic older self of mine needs to get himself home!" Lil' Link muttered as he climbed out of his bed and climbed down the ladder. "I'm going to the Twins' house. They all ways have good food."  
  
In 5 minutes time, Link got to the Twins' and knocked on the door. They let him in after showering him with hugs.  
  
"Get off of me!" Lil' Link said as he entered the house. As he moved to the center of the house, he heard a man's voice call, "Hey, Link and Lil' Link, come out of your houses!"  
  
Hungry and mad, Lil' Link walked out of the Twins' house and found the source of the voice. It was his dad's friend Fox McCloud.  
  
"What...do...you...want...Fox?" the young boy asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you and Link were coming to the Smash tournement? You are old enough,despite Zelda's protests even last tourny,and so are the Ice Climbers." Fox replied, oblivious to Lil' Link's pi$$ed tone of voice.  
  
Lil' Link's mood changed from anger to cheerful, as, next to Ness, Samus and his older self, Nana and Popo were his best friends. He remembered when he met them last tournement.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm sure Zelda and Marth will, and if that idiot wants to come, he can."Lil' Link said.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Link, Link's back!"  
  
Shortly after, The Links and Fox were off to the castle to recruit the King and Queen.  
  
As the 11 year old elf went into the throne room, instantly bringing Zelda into a hugging frenzy.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERY SINGLE GIRL GIVE ME A HUG WHEN I APPEAR?"LInk asked, tired of the hugs he always got.  
  
"You are much cuter than your older self." Queen Zelda said.  
  
"And more mature." King Marth added  
  
"I have to agree. Fox wanted to know if you two would come to the smash tournement. I'm going in it, too, Zelda, so don't try to stop me." Link said coldly, remembering that she had kept herself out of the first tournement to keep him and the Ice Climbers away  
  
"Ouch," Marth commented, "I'm going."  
  
Zelda sighed and agreed to go to the Smash tournement.  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
Fox arrived with his passengers, followed by Falco, who had Samus, the Ice Climbers, Roy, and Gannondorf, and then Captain Falcon with Game and Watch,Ness, and Dr. Mario. Kirby rode in on a warp star, and everyone else arrived with Mewtwo, with a new person. The person looked about Lil' Link's age, and the boy was exactly the same size and all that other stuff. He had white hair and was wearing golden armor.  
  
Nana noticed Lil' Link gazing at the new guy and ran over to greet the young elf with...you guessed it, a big hug.  
  
"Nana, you're crushing me...and who's the new guy?" Lil' L:ink said.  
  
Nana paused from the hug, and said, "His name is Shin. He's kind of like you, I hear." Then she went to see Shin.  
  
The young elf scowled at the new guy, who was shaking hands with his older self, and said, "I hope we meet in battle, Shin, because when we do, you'll regret coming here."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()____+  
  
Disclaimy: I don't own Super Smash Bros., but I own a Super Smash Bros. game. 


End file.
